Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
Background Art
Conventionally, image forming apparatuses that are equipped with a secondary battery are known. Existing image forming apparatuses have been using a secondary battery only for memory back-up while the main power is off or for supplying emergency power in case of unexpected shutdowns such as blackout.